Chapter One Fresh start
by Black-Roze-The-Delicate-Jewel
Summary: A new girl shows up at Degrassi every one thinks shes weird while this one guy thinks shes just normal like any one else is.See what happens in this chapter.Will they get along or will it be a Desaster
1. Fresh Start

Hey I hope you people who are reading this like it, it's my first fanfic of Degrassi so please R&R!!!  
  
Chapter One. Fresh start Every one enters Degrassi Community School laughing and having the fun of their lives. Until a new girl walks threw the doors with black hair with red tips. Blue-green eyes and dresses like Ellie Nash. Once she enters the school every one stop's talking and just looks at the new girl. Then one of the boys Raheem walks towards her. Um I'm Raheem he said putting his hand out to her. Please to meet you, I'm Adrean Carson. After a few minuts the bell rings.  
  
~~Paiges POV~~ I can't believe a new girl that dresses like that Ellie Nash person. Oh hey Hazel. Hi she said back. Hazel do you know that new girl? Um well do you? No! Hazel come on have to know her! K Hazel I understand.  
Girls please if you want to really talk then answer these two questions. Mrs.Quan said. Man I hate Mirs.Quan.  
  
~~Raheem's POV~~ God that Adrean girl is pretty cool. I can't stop thinking about her. What no she can't be in my homeroom. "Class this is Adrean Carson. She's from California, would you like to say some things about your self Adrean, Mr.Simpson said." Whoa she's mine I just know it, she'll go out with me. But what is she writing? I try to look over, but she won't let me see what she's writing about.  
  
~~Adrean's POV~~ Why is every one staring at me? OK so what I dress weird and my hair is different like no one has seen it before. Raheem is allright he just needs to take a breath and know me a little bit better. But that Paige Michlechuck girl, god she's a prep! When Mr.Simpson wanted me to say some stuff about me they didn't need to know my personal life really they don't.  
  
End of POV's. The lunch bell rings and every one walks down to the cafeteria. Adrean walks to a table and sits by herself and doesn't eat anything. Hey Adrean is it allright if I sit by you? Sure I don't mind Raheem. So what were you writing about in Mr.Simpson's? Oh just a poem. Well can I read it please? Sure says Adrean while getting out the sheet of paper. Few minuts go by. Adrean that's pretty good. Thanks Raheem you're the only person who well cares. Of course I will. Don't worry I'll be here for you he said.  
  
The lunch period ends and Raheem and Adrean walk together to their class.  
  
Well I hoped you liked it. But please R&R!!!  
  
Lil-anime-anjewl 


	2. Why me?

A/N: Hey sorry it took so long to upgrade this second chapter of mine but I hope you all like it!  
  
Chapter two. Why me?  
  
The next day when every one walks in the doors of Degrassi,there were papers on the wall. Once Adrean and Raheem walk in she saw the familiar papers saying: Adrean J. Carson in a mental institute for trying to commit suicide three times. The next thing she knew was every one was just staring at her like she's crazy. Adrean just ignore them Raheem said putting his arm around her while walking threw the hall. Right when they turned around into another hallway Paige Michelchuck just stood there with her look. So Adrean you tried to kill your self? I mean really you're the first person in Degrassi besides Ellie who tried to well, you know what I mean Hun. Paige I have an idea, just shut your mouth and go on making out with Spinner! Raheem said glaring at her. Well I'm just telling Adrean some stuff.  
The bell rings and home room ends.  
  
Alright class were going to write some poetry about a prince or princess who thinks life is nothing. Mrs.Quan said. Umm Mrs.Quan I wrote a poem and it kinda fits the topic. Well Adrean if you want to share it right now you may. Every one turns around to the back while Adrean gets out her paper and starts reading her poem.  
  
Death......  
  
"I wish I were dead. But no one cares about me instead. No one believes what is say. Until they die that very next day  
Every thing that happens to me. Turns out to be nothing they'll see.  
The only thing that will believe me is my heart. But the truth comes from the start.  
Some day you will wish you were dead. Until the day of death comes instead."  
After she finished every one just stared at her in a amazement. Well Adrean that was good. Alright class what do you think? Well Paige said, the poem could have some happy feelings besides all of the death parts. Raheem knew her poem fit the topic, and plus he read one of her poems yesterday.  
The bell rang for lunch and Ellie and Ashley are trying to catch up to Adrean and Raheem.  
Hi Adrean I'm Ellie and this is Ashley. But the poem you wrote it was really good I mean. What she means is Ashley said, was death and committing suicide mainly go together. Thanks she said walking to a table with her notebook. After Ellie, Ashley, and Raheem got their lunch they walked where Adrean was. Adrean are you going to eat? Raheem asked giving her some of his food. Hey Adrean tomorrow this weekend do you want to go to the garage? What garage are you talking about Ellie? Well here's my number and address and you can come by my place and I'll show you. OK El thanks. Well I have to go to Mr.Simpson's Adrean said taking the paper with Ellie's number and address.  
When the day ended Adrean walked home alone like normal.  
  
A/N: Hey I hoped yall liked it! So please R&R!!  
  
Lil-anime-anjewl 


	3. Weekend

A/N: Hey guys here's my chapter three, I hope you like it. ^. ^!  
  
Chapter three. Weekend  
  
When Adrean woke up that Saturday she knew today was going to be maybe different the her normal weekends. After she got in her black baggy pants along with her black boots and black and camo shirt covering her lower arms. She picked up the phone and called Ellie. "Hey Ellie it's me. Well I'm on my way, alright I'll meet over there." Adrean grabbed her bad and guitar and started to walk to the garage.  
Hey Ellie. Oh hey Adrean. So where's the band? She asked. Well their inside. Well I brought my guitar. So where's Ash? She's in there with the group, Ellie said. Oh. When they walked in the music they were playing had stopped. Adrean this is Craig, over there by the drums is Spinner, by him is Marco. Umm hi guys she said with a strange sound from her voice. So why did you bring your guitar? Craig asked. Well could I be in the band? Well do you or have written any songs? He asked. Yeah I have and I have one, Do yall want to hear it? Yeah sure. Do you have it memorized? Yeah. Ok lets hear it.  
Every one moved over to the couch while Adrean pulled up a chair and got her guitar out. Well its called "Look into my eyes" She started to play her guitar and started to sing.  
"Sometimes I wish I were somewhere beyond where I am but in your heart I'll love you for ever until you. But maybe I should commit suicide cus no one cares about me but only you do.  
[chorus] "Look into my eyes. See the past into the future. See no wonder, that I fear of nothing.(repeat chorus one more time)  
When I opened my eyes, I saw you in town, but you didn't recognize me until you got a closer glimpse in my eyes. But I took off too fast for you to see where I went. But you knew I was there.  
[chorus]  
  
"Look into my eyes. See the past into the future. See no wonder that I fear of nothing.(repeat chorus three or four times)  
Now you see what I've been threw. But now I need your eyes to see what they tell me!  
After Adrean finished every one cheered and she knew she's going to be in the band. Wow that's really good, all we need is some drums and so forth, Craig said. Thanks Craig. Adrean walked over to the couch to watch the band practice. When it reached five o'clock every one left.  
When Adrean came home her mom was on the couch watching TV. Adreanana Jean Carson, where have you been!, her mom yelled standing up. Mom I thought I told you were I was going to be. Well I guess you didn't. You could have left a note or something! Ok. Well I'm going in my room, said Adrean walking up the stairs.  
When Adrean walked in her room and closed the door, setting her bag and guitar down. She turned on the radeo and started to write some stuff. She was so sick of people thinking that she's going to kill her self. The last time she did it almost worked.  
  
~~~~~~~ Flash Back ~~~~~~~  
  
"Adrean why are you ding this?! I mean life is more important then you think it is, said one of her friends. "Look you always worry about me and I know you love me Joel, but you need to give me some space. She hung up the phone, and was starting to make her plan. The next thing she knew her friend Sakura calls telling her the same thing. A few hours went by and she waited till the lights were off. She had her plan made out. Adrean was going to one of the high cliffs and jump off.  
Once she got to the cliff she heard one of her friends calling her name telling her to stop. Adreans heart was starting to pound. She ran and jumped off the cliff with her eyes closed. She didn't hear a thing.  
A few weeks went by. All Adrean remembered after she jumped off was waking up with all of her friends and her mom at her bedside.  
~~~ End of Flash back ~~~  
  
Each time Adrean remembered that day brought her to tears. She walked over to her bed turned off the radio and light.  
  
A/N: Hey I hoped you liked it! SO PLEASE REVIEW WHILE YOU CAN!! ^_^ . And thank you people so much of reviewing my story especially the friends at school. ^_^  
Lil-anime-anjewl 


	4. The call

A/N: Hey here's chapter four.Some one told me this is like one of my best chapters! ^_^ So please review!!!  
  
Chapter four. The call  
  
The next morning Adrean woke up at noon witch was normal since her mom went to work in the mornings. Plus she liked when she had the house to her self. She might as well do something today. Maybe she could invite Ellie to probraly sleep over and go to school the next morning. So she picked up the phone and dullied her mom's number. "Hey mom I was wondering, could one of my friends stay the night please mom? Can she come over now? Oh ok." After she hung up the phone she called Ellie and see what she had planned. Hey El what's up? Same here, I was wondering do you want to sleep over?, my mom said it was alright. OK see you in a few min.  
When Ellie came over she put her stuff in Adrean's room. So what do you want to do?, she asked. We could rent some movies or we could go to the dot, Adrean said. But first I'll have to leave a not letting my mom know or she'll freak like last time. After Adrean finished writing the note her and Ellie were out the door.  
Adrean is it true that when you use to live in California that you tried to kill your self? Ellie asked while they were walking. Yeah it's true. I was just going threw some hard times, and I thought is I killed my self it would stop the problems. Like what kind of problems? Ellie asked again. Well the school I went to was not as good, and my ex-boy friend Joel didn't give me some space. Plus home wasn't the best place for me either. Oh she said. I know how you feel Adrean. Ellie said. You do Ellie? Yeah, when my dad went somewhere I thought my mom was going to be alright, when I know she wasn't. She was always drinking "Valqua" and she didn't do anything at all. Oh Adrean said.  
Well here's the dot, Ellie said. Once they walked in and were seated, Spinner came up. Oh hey Spinner, I didn't know you worked here! Adrean said. Well you know now, but what do you two want to eat?, he asked ready to take their order. Well I would like a cheeseburger with no pickles or mustard and a coke to drink Adrean said. Ok and you Ellie? I would like the same she said. Ok, that would be four dollars. Here Spinner and keep the change Ellie said.  
After they got their food, Paige, Hazel, and JT York walk in and sit at their normal table. Hey Adrean do you want to leave? Yeah, I hate being around them she said. So they drinked the rest of their coke and left a tip for Spinner just for the heck of it, and walked out of the doors to head to the nearest place to rent some movies.  
Ellie I herd you and Marco use to go out before he told you he was gay. Yeah it's true but now were just friends. Oh, well here's the place. They walked in and picked up a few movies and some stuff to snack on. When they walked out they didn't realize how fast the day was going since it was real close to dark.  
When they opened the door of Adreans place her mom was on the couch doing some work. Hey mom I would like you to meet Ellie. Her mom closed her lab top and stood up. Hi Ellie please to meet you. So I guess yall bough some stuff. Yeah well were going to be up stairs in my room. Right when Adrean opened her door the phone rang. Mom I'll answer it she said walking towards the phone.  
"Hello? How did you get this number?" After a few min. went by she hung up the phone, and went in her room when Ellie was in there. Adrean who was is it? It was my dad. He some how got our number, and he wants to get custody of me so he could beat me or hit me. Now she knew she said too much. Are you serious Adrean? That your dad hits you? Ellie asked with the concern in her eyes. Yeah all of it it's true Ellie, now you know why I tried to kill my self.  
Well if there's anything you need you know who to talk too. K.  
After it reached ten they went up to bed. 


	5. Concernes and Questions

A/N-Hey thanks for the reviews I really do appreciate it ^_^. Well here's chapter five Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic except the two characters I made up  
  
Chapter five Concerns and Questions.  
  
After Ellie and Adrean woke up and got their things together for school, they walked down stairs and got something to eat. Adrean are you all right? Yeah Ellie I'm fine, well if my dad didn't call last night. They both laughed at the thought but Adrean just didn't want to go back to her dads.  
When they left the house they were talking about some things that go on during their lives. Adrean how bad did your dad treat you? Ellie asked. Well he treated me where if I don't answer to him or just walk off, he'll hit me somewhere where he knows I'll fall to the ground, or pass out from. After she explained why her dad beats her Ellie knew why Adrean just wanted to kill her self.  
They turned one more block and entered the school, and was greeted by Raheem hugging Adrean. So how's your weekend been?, he asked. Oh umm fine I guess Adrean lied. You? Same oh same. I herd from Craig that you're in the band. Yeah, I sung a song and they liked it. Cool he said nodding his head. The bell rang and homeroom starts.  
As Adrean, Raheem walk in they sit in the back as they normally do. So how was your weekend really? Adrean asked. Oh it was alright, and yours? I-it was good she said stuttering not wanting to tell him that her dad called. Adrean something is up, just tell me please? Well she said, last night my dad called and told me that he wants to take custody of me, and because I know he'll beat me or hit me. At first she knew she thought she said it too loud. Adrean are you serious? Yes I'm serious Raheem, only you and Ellie know about this. What about your mom, does she know? Nope, but I'll let her know today.  
The bell rings and homeroom ends.  
When Adrean, Raheem, Ellie, and Ashley walk in they sit in the back. Hey Adrean Ashley said. Oh hey Ash. I herd what happened, Ellie told me but I promise I won't tell any one.  
Ok class were going to work on a group writing activity. Mrs.Quan said, and you get to choose the people you want to work with. But the maximum is four people. And you can pick or choose the topic. Once Adrean, Raheem, Ellie, and Ashley were signed up for the group they couldn't decide what to write about. Hey guy's maybe we could write in first person about something, Ashley had said. Yeah but, what could it be? Hmmm, maybe it could be about some one that gets beaten or has and abusive parent, and only three friends know what their friend goes through. Ellie said. Well I could be the person with the abusive parent Adrean had said. Yeah that would be a good idea Ashley said.  
A few min went by and every one got their things together, and the bell for lunch rings.  
As every one dashes down the hall, Adrean walks over to the same table like she normally does. While waiting for her friends to come back she starts to write a poem. When Raheem puts his food on the table he was starting to worry about Adrean and wonder if she ever eats anything. So Adrean how come you don't eat lunch?, he asked. Well she said, I don't know, its just I'm not on a diet or anything but I'm just not hungry that's all. Oh, well at least you're not on a diet he said.  
As the day went on Adrean's friends Raheem, Ellie, and Ashley are worried about what if Adrean's dad does take custody of her, and she tries o kill her self again?  
When the day ended Adrean knew she had to tell her mom. She reached her front porch, took a deep breath and opened the door. When she walked in her mom was on the couch reading a book. Hey mom, there's something I need to tell you she said keeping her voice steady. Well what is it Adrean her mom said closing the book and looking up at her daughter. Rember last night when the phone rung? Well dad called, and he's going to take custody of me. HE'S GOING TO WHAT!?, her mom said cursing a little. Adrean you should've told me when he called and now it's to late. You know how your father is; the way he gets what he wants. Adrean if your father gets custody of you feel free to come here. Ok mom your getting too mushy on me Adrean said.  
After they ate Adrean went up to her room, did some homework, then went to bed. A/N- So what did ya think? Please review me! Please tell me!!* makes a sad face =(** if no one reviews her*  
Lil-anime-anjewl 


	6. Why me? II

A/N: Hey guys thanks for all the reviews! But here's my chapter six and I hope yall enjoy ^_^  
  
Chapter six.. Why me? II  
  
When Adrean woke up the next morning ; she didn't want to get out of bed. She was so sick of her life, and sick of her cruel dad and hopes he goes to hell. As she got out of bed and changed into her black and red cameo shirt along with her black boots. She didn't do much to her hair except tie it back, and then got her stuff together for school.  
When she went into the kitchen there was a note from her mom, it said, "Adrean be sure to have your things packed for when your father picks you up after school. I will truly miss you and if anything happens just try not to kill your self or anything else.  
Love always,  
Mom  
  
She didn't believe this at all! Great she thought, not him! After she got something to eat, she left the house and walked to school.  
When she entered through the doors she realized she was late. Her heart raced as she entered the main office and got a late pass, and walked to Mrs.Quan's. Class your writing projects are due tomorrow at the end of the period. Oh and Mrs.Carson will you please take your seat please?, Mrs.Quan said with a stern look. When Adrean went to sit in her normal spot in the back with her friends, she took out a piece of paper and started to write some things. Adrean would you like to share of what your writing? Mrs.Quan asked. Man is it me or is Mrs.Quan acting like a bitch today thought Adrean; as she stood up reading what she wrote as the whole class turns around and listens.  
  
Why me?......  
  
Why me?  
I'm alone where no one can see. No one really understands what I go through.  
They never think what I say is true. Day by day, as this life of mine goes by.  
Night by night, just seeing the new stars reappear. When it rains, the tears from above cry from the pain of each death of the day.  
Everything is turning black. Where everything is getting slack. Now it looks as if I'm looking over the sea.  
Where no one know where I would be.  
This time when she finished her poem, the whole class was dead silent. Even her friends were even shocked of what they herd, A- Adrean are you sure you wrote this poem? Mrs.Quan asked. Yes I did Mrs.Quan. Well class what do you think? When Paige raised her hand Adrean knew she was going to say something snotty like she did last time from the other poem she wrote and read out loud. Well, Paige said, your poem or what ever it was still needs some work where nothing is about death Hun. What about you Raheem, you seem quite astonished by the poem. Huh? Oh yeah the poem, well it was really amazing, where she outs in what people or some one goes through. Well class lets get back to work on our group writing.  
So Adrean does you mom know about your father taking custody of you? Raheem asked. Yeah, plus my father will be picking me up after I get home, but don't worry I'll still go here I promise. You better be he said with a glint in his eye.  
As the day went on Adrean wished she were away from this place she is in. When the day ended Adrean walked home like she normally did, but when she turned the corner for her street some truck was parked on the driveway along with her mom's SUV Rav4. Now she knew her mom was right about her dad picking her dad up after school. She walked to the front door, took a deep breath and walked in.  
When she walked in her dad was in a chair while her mom was on the couch. Adrean did you pack your stuff?, her mom had asked. No not yet; I'll be in my room. Adrean said going up the stairs. When she walked in she knew this half of her day would never be the same.  
She found her black JaySport bag for when she went traveling along with her red duffel for her main stuff to pack. After she packed her things she went down stairs and her father stood up ready to go. Adreana are your things packed this time? , her father asked a little sternly. Yeah dad what do you think? After Adrean said that she thought at first the man was going to hit her across the face, but instead he clinched his fist. She gave her mom a hug and left out the door, to her father's bluish gray Chevy truck and left the driveway.  
  
A/n: I know it's kinda short but it gets better trust me. ^_^ so please Review and just tell me what you think. JA NE!!  
Lil-anime-anjewl 


	7. Get me out of here

A/N: Hey guys here's my chapter seven and it gets really intense between Adrean and her father so please R&R!!!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi only Canada does!!  
  
Chapter seven...Get me out of here  
  
When Adrean and her so called father reached the place where she was going to live. Well at least I'm still going to Degrassi Community School she thought. After her father pulled up in the driveway, she got out of the car. Her father grabbed her arm and gripped it tightly. Now Adreana if you talk to me like you did at your mothers, I swear I'll pop you across the mouth of yours, do you understand?, he said tightening his grip waiting for her to answer. Yeah dad I do understand, she said yanking her arm out of his grip, and got her stuff.  
As she entered her new home, there were beer bottles every where. She saw the staircase and saw three or four doors, there was one door open which she saw which looked like her room. She set her stuff down, and looked around. Well she thought at least my old things are still her she thought.  
After she unpacked everything she got on the net and saw her friends added her on their AIM.  
Why do I always get these feelings that something is going to happen to some or something?Why me?DemonicAngel says: Hey Ellie Punkchick( I don't know her s/n) says: Oh hey Adrean. I thought your dad was going to pick you up after school. Why do I always get these feelings that something is going to happen to someone or something?Why me?DemonicAngel says: He did... He was there when I came home. Punkchick says: Oh...Well I have to go, take care Adrean.  
~~~~~~~~ Punkchick has signed off ~~~~~~~  
Adreana get down here right now!, her father had yelled. She ran towards the banister and looked down at her father. What is it now?, or do you just want me to be your little punching bag? Adrean had said in her snotty like voice she had used earlier. Don't you use that tone of voice on me young lady! Why should I stop? All you do is beat me half to death, and you know you do, she said yelling at him with her voice real strong. The next thing she knew she got hit across the face and felt her own blood drip down in streams. She stumbled to her room looked in the mirror, when she looked in the mirror a big like gash was across her forehead.  
Adrean went to the bathroom and washed up the gash; got a rag like coth and started to put some pressure on her forehead. Great she thought, now Raheem and my friends and teachers are going to wonder what happened to me. She went back to her room took the blooded rag off and just let the gash heal on its own. As she laid on her bed and started to write some things down, and it looked like to Adrean it was a poem.  
"Get me out of here..."  
  
I hide in a corner in fear.  
The same oh thing happens almost every year.  
You wonder of what happens to me.  
But you seem you don't want to see.  
The clothes I wear are mainly black. All they do is slack.  
But are there such things as angels? Just to watch me die in shingles?  
Every night the stars shine and I wish I was up there. When I know this life of mine isn't fair.  
Just get me out of here.  
Because the day I get out of here, is coming near.  
After she re-read her new poem a couple of times, she felt dizzy and tired and before she knew it she passed out on her bed for the night with nothing to eat for dinner.  
  
A/N: I know my chapters are short but please still read them. I'm trying to get Adrean and Raheem to have a relationship, but it will take a while or so. So please R&R (read and review)  
  
=^_^= Punk-Anjewl AKA lil-anime-anjewl 


	8. Wonders and Stares

A/N: Hey I'm so sorry I haven't posted this fic for a while. I guess I got caught up in my school work but now its summer!!.... Well I might as well let yall get reading here.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters besides the ones I made up.  
  
Wonders and Stares....  
  
When Adrean woke up that next morning, her head was throbbing in pain. "Great she thought, just what I need." She felt her forehead feeling her wound re-open, feeling blood stream down. "Crap!" was what came out of her mouth as she ran to her bathroom damped a washcloth and put it on her forehead. When it stopped bleeding she got her stuff and walked to school.  
  
"Hey Adrean" Raheem said, "I herd your father picked you up when you got home yesterday. "Lemme guess, Ellie told you?" Adrean said looking up at him with sarcasm in her voice. "Yeah, but happened to your forehead?" Raheem asked with deep concern in his voice. "Well" she said "My dad hit me." Raheem punched the wooden picnic table hearing the words she had said. "I should've known it was from your father" Raheem said with anger in his voice.  
  
"Hey guys" Ashley said as she Ellie, and Craig walked up to them. "Adrean what happened to you?" "Oh I was hit by my father Craig." She replied to him. "Wait did you just say your father hit you?" he said as they walk up the steps though the doors. "Yeah yesterday evening. I don't remember much though."  
  
Home room bell rings  
  
Adreans thoughts in her sheet of notebook paper and wrote out her thoughts.  
  
Great now, I just got everyone worried and all. I just knew in my friends' eyes the fear they have inside. I just wish I was with my mom, home, clean room, someone who doesn't beat me. I guess this is my life after all. Hopeless, beaten, worth nothing. But I might or have a plan to get away from here. That's all there is to say.  
Adrean  
  
Raheems' thoughts in his sheet of notebook paper where he wrote his thoughts.  
  
I'm so worried about Adrean. And I plan to ask her out. But what will she say? I guess I should wait until things in her home settle before I ask. Or just let her be. Well I just hope for the best of her.  
Raheem.  
  
Homeroom Ends  
  
Once Adrean entered the room, she felt eyes look upon her as she walked to the back where she normally sits with her friends. Then when she looked into Paige's eyes she could see that she could see that she was going to go up to the counselor and think Adrean is cutting when she isn't. "Hun what are you looking at?" Paige asked. "Nothing, and if you think I'm cutting, well I'm not." Adrean said taking her seat.  
  
"Adrean what happened to you?" Ellie asked concern in her eyes. "Oh I just banged my head on my night stand, you know the sharp edge" Adrean lied. Ellie knew Adrean was lying, she could hear the hesitation in her voice.  
  
"Ok class today's lesson is going to be about a girl, a teen girl who just wants to die. As I read this paragraph think of a poem or think if you were this person." While Mrs.Quan was reading, Adreans' mind was coming or wondering with ideas. She felt her friends eyes looking upon her as she started to write. After Mrs.Quan finished no one wrote anything except Adrean. "Adrean did you write something?" Mrs.Quan said seeing half her paper has been written. "Yeah, do you want me to share it?" Adrean asked finishing her sentence. She stood up and read.  
  
"Unknown Things" When a tear has come.  
  
There's a death of someone.  
  
No one may know who it is.  
  
I could be the one or the cause of this.  
  
Everyone will or might be coming down with tears.  
  
Since we've been friends for years.  
  
Some people will miss me.  
  
As they look over the sea.  
  
God I know will forgive me for my sins.  
  
When I know I have friends.  
  
Things might not ever be the same.  
  
As things were the same as worse things came.  
  
Day by day as this life of mine goes by.  
  
Night by night, just looking up at the stars seeing new ones shine brightly then others.  
  
When it rains, the tears from the deaths fall down to the ground.  
  
As strange this may become.  
  
This will touch the hearts of someone."  
  
Right after she finished reading her poem the bell rang for lunch rung and every one left the room.  
  
"Hey Adrean wait up." Said Raheem running up after her. Adrean walks over to the same table as Raheem walks over and sits with her with his lunch in a bag. "Adrean what's wrong?" Raheem asked looking at her opening his lunch up. She looks up as she closes her spiral. "Nothing, just my head hurts." "Looks like it would." Raheem said smiling. "Adrean there's something I want to ask you, and please don't laugh." "Raheem I promise I won't laugh, just ask me." Adrean said looking into his beautiful blue crystal mirror like eyes. "Adrean will you please go out with me?" he asked real calmly not stuttering. "Yes Raheem I will go out with you, but at times I will need some space." Adrean had said as Ashley, Craig, and Ellie walk over and sit. "Hey Adrean." Craig had said, "We have practice this weekend, do you think you can come over since we have tomorrow since were off?" "Yeah if I can sneak out in time before my dad wakes up." Adrean had said. "Okay great." Craig said smiling.  
  
As the day went on people stopped asking Adrean questions about what happened to her through out the day.  
  
So what did you people think? Please tell me what you think of it and I'm sorry it's been a while since I posted this fic. Take care  
Punk-anjewl 


	9. Problems with anonymous of things

A/N: Hey, sorry if I haven't posted for a while on Degrassi. Well here it is

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, besides the ones I have created.

Problems with anonymous of things 

When the day ended Raheem was trying to catch up to Adrean as he just realized she lived down his street. "Adrean I didn't realize you lived down here." He said walking up to her putting his arm around her. "Oh..well my dad just lives here as you might already know." Adrean had said leaning her head on his shoulder. Raheem smiles as Adrean leans her head on him. "Hey Adrean do you really want to be with your father for this weekend?" Adrean lifts her head up off his shoulder; smiles. "Are you serious? As in your parents won't mind?" she says in a shocked way. "Well I told them about you and they won't mind if you come over."

Adrean thought for a moment then wondered how is she going to have her father understand when she comes home tomorrow morning. "Well" she said "How am I going to get my stuff without my dad knowing I'm going to be gone for the night and all?" Raheem replies "Then I'll go inside with you" he said as they walk up to Adrean's fathers place. "Well to warn you now the place stinks inside and there might be beer bottles or cans" Adrean had said as she opens the door and walks inside.

When they walk in, Adrean's father on the couch passed-out holding a bottle of Vodka. She motions Raheem to follow her up the stairs to her room.

Once when they get to her room Raheem wondered if this was what her room looked like before she left to live with her mother in California. "Oh this room is what is looked like before I came here." Adrean said as Raheem was looking at the journals and thinking those were her poems inside. "Adrean are these journals your poem writings?" Raheem asked. Adrean looks and smiles. "Yeah they are filled with poems since my dad started beating me." She said lifting her black and gray JanSport bag on her right shoulder. "Do you need any help?" he asked looking up how much has packed. "No I'm fine, but thanks anyway." Raheem smiled thinking Adrean is stubborn in a way, which he understands why.

Adrean opens her bedroom window motioning Raheem to come to where she is. "Adrean am I dreaming or are we going to sneak out by climbing out of your window?" She nods. "Yes Raheem were going to sneak out of my window." Just as they were about to clime out of the window Adrean could hear her father's footsteps coming up the stairs holding something in his hand.

"Raheem go, my dad is coming." Adrean had said looking in his eyes. Raheem could not believe what he was hearing. "Raheem please? I'll be fine." Raheem nods his head finally to Adrean's words hoping she will be all right; he then jumps out landing squatting down.

Adrean stands up slowly until her dad opens the door holding a baseball bat in his left hand. "Adreana who were you talking to?" he asked walking towards her. Adrean knew she had to think quickly or else. "N-no one father." She said hesitating. "Are you lying to me Adreana? Cuz if you are, there's going to be some consequences." Her father smiled evilly as he was hitting the bat on his hand. "Now tell me who were you talking to?" he said walking to her only stopping a few inches from her. "I-I was talking to my self father." She said. "Adreana that's a lie, and like I said before don't you even lie to me." After he said it, he hit her in the stomach, then hit her in the head. When Adrean got hit in the head she fell back out of the window unconsciously into Raheem's arms. _"FUCK!"_ he thought as he picked up her bag carried her home to his place.

While walking Raheem can tell she doesn't eat much to him cuz she is light as a feather to him for her to carry her. When he reached his home, his parents were waiting outside for him. Once they saw Adreans body cradled in their sons arms they told him to lay her on his bed in his room.

About three hours later Adrean wakes up in a black painted walled room with posters on the walls thinking this is a typical guys room. Each time she breathed it hurt along with her throbbing head. The door opens as Raheem walks in seeing his girl up with pain on her face. So he runs down the wooden stairs and lets his parents know Adrean is up, then comes back in and sits on the side of the bed. "Man I was really worried about you Adrean." Adrean looks up at him weakly and slightly smiles knowing he actually cares about her. "What happened? All I remember is being at my dads, and you were with me." Adrean had said looking up at him. Raheem looks down at her, and says, "Well what you just said is basically true. By the way are you hungry?" he asks. Adrean nods. "Yeah" Well I'll make you some soup." Raheem says getting up.

When Raheem left the room, Adrean sits up some. Once she did that her stomach and head throbbed in pain. After the pain she looks around Raheems room again. Raheem comes back with a tray with her food and some water, and gently sets it down on her stomach. Then walks over to the side of the bed and sits. "Thanks Raheem I really appreciate it." Adrean says eating slowly and drinking the water every now and then. Raheem smiles. "Your welcome my love." He replied.

Adrean finishes eating and pulls her bag out taking out her poem book. Raheem looks over. "Can I hear another one of your poems?" he asks. "Sure." She replies.

_Wishing...._

_Walking out into this harmful place._

_No one knowing I'm out of the door._

_Pouring down rain._

_Wishing a friend were here with me._

_Walking around, hearing no one call my name._

_Lightning lighting up the sky._

_Striking down miles away from me._

_Far and high._

_Looking through a window of a normal family._

_All together and calm._

_Not fighting._

_Not hurting anyone._

_Wishing I had a family like that._

_Knowing it will never come true._

"Wow" were all the words he could say. Adrean smiles closing the book falling asleep.

A/N: Hey so did yall like it? Yes I know its long but hey this is the only fic with the most reviews. So please review me and tell me what you liked. BUT PLEASE DON'T FLAME!!! Have a nice day.

Punk-anjewl


End file.
